Material of a circuit board is an important consideration in making the circuit board. Circuit boards made of polyimide generally have a high dielectric loss factor (Df) and a high dielectric constant (Dk). Thus, it is difficult to satisfy requirements for high frequency signal transmission.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.